


Tell Me It Gets Easier

by jacobperalta



Category: Everything sucks! (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Kemaline - Freeform, oliver is a dick guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: what if oliver came back from new york? what would it mean for kate and emaline?





	Tell Me It Gets Easier

“Did you hear that Oliver Schermerhorn is back in town?”

Kate’s head snapped to her left to see two juniors talking to each other walking down the hallway. Oliver is back? Did his New York thing not work out? But most importantly, what does this mean for Emaline and her? They had only been dating for a month, what if Emaline was still in love with him? The brunette knew that a part of Emaline would probably always love Oliver, he was her first love, her first everything, so what if she decides to go back to him? Kate’s mind goes in an even more darker place when she starts thinking of how Emaline was open about her relationship with Oliver and how they showed a disgusting amount of PDA, but since she’s dating a girl, she has to hide.

What if the blonde is tired of having to keep her relationship a secret and she’d rather go back to something simpler? Like a relationship with a boy?

The thought made Kate’s stomach feel queasy, and many more thoughts came to her brain, all of her insecurities about the relationship resurfacing at too fast of a pace for Kate to stop.

“Kate?” A male voice on her right made her snap back to reality. “You ready for lunch?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” She answered Luke, following him to the cafeteria.

When they arrived at the table, Mcquaid and Tyler were already talking. As she got closer to the table, she understood what they were talking about.

“No, I swear!” A squeaky voice almost screamed. “I heard from this girl in my class that she heard from her best friend that heard from her boyfriend that heard from his friend that Oliver is in Boring. Someone saw him walking down the street yesterday.”

“The probability of Oliver coming back to Boring after going to New York is extremely thin and I won’t believe it until I see him with my own eyes.” Mcquaid said, making sure to emphasize the word “New York” to show how better it was compared to Boring.

Kate rolled her eyes as she sat down. Was Oliver coming back such a big deal? She didn’t see what everyone else saw in him.

Luke joined the conversation but the sophomore focused on her food instead. Suddenly, someone sat down next to her and kissed her cheek quickly.

“Hi, sweetie.” Emaline said, smiling softly at her.

Even if she was in a bad mood, Kate couldn’t help but smile back, “hey.”

Emaline had started eating lunch with her and the three freshmen shortly after the two girls had kissed at the movie premiere. At first, people at school had started talking about it and asked questions, confused as to why Emaline Addario would bother sitting with a bunch of underclassmen, but they soon got over it. Thankfully, it just so happened that the blonde had more in common with the three boys then they all would’ve thought. So, everything was going smoothly in Kate’s life; her friends and girlfriend got along and they accepted the fact that Kate was a lesbian.

Oliver just had to screw that up, right?

“What are you guys talking about? Emaline asked, wanting to join in on the conversation.

“Oliver! He’s back!” Kate felt Emaline’s whole body tense beside her at Tyler’s words. A piece of meat was dangling from her fork, which was frozen mid-air.

“W-what?”

“Well, we don’t know for sure, but it seems like the rumors say that he is.” Mcquaid answered, not seeming to find Emaline’s reaction weird.

Kate looked at her girlfriend with a worried expression. The junior’s face was blank of any emotion, nobody could’ve guessed what she was thinking and that scared Kate.

A lot.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” A voice shouted from the hallway leading to the cafeteria. “This party just started to become a lot less boring! Pun intended, of course.” Suddenly, an unfortunately familiar, tall boy with brown hair holding a megaphone entered the room and bowed down. “Oliver Schermerhorn is back, baby!”

The drama club cheered loudly and a couple of others clapped but most of the school just went back to their meals. Kate was looking back and forth at Oliver and Emaline. The latter gulped loudly and without any words, got up from her seat and left the cafeteria. Kate watched her girlfriend leave and she noticed Oliver’s eyes following Emaline too, a smirk on his face. Thankfully, before he had the chance to follow her, Tyler ran to him and hugged him.

“Oliver!”

“Tyler, my man! You didn’t think I would leave you here alone forever, did you?”

But, to add to Kate’s back luck, Tyler brought him to the table and they talked for the rest of the lunch. Well, Oliver talked and the three freshmen listened. The sophomore had completely blocked the conversation out. She did start listening again when Tyler asked him an interesting question.

“So, what’s your plan, coming back here?”

“Well, I’m planning on getting back everything I had, of course. Shouldn’t be too hard, though, I am the best actor in this school.”

Kate scoffed loudly, but the senior didn’t even look at her.

“What do you mean by everything?”

“Good question, Mcquack. I mean the lead role in everything the drama club or your little club has planned,” he leaned back in his chair with an air of arrogance, “Oh, and obviously Emaline.”

Kate’s neck could have broken at how fast she turned to look at Oliver and the three young boys all looked at her with an awkward expression, but Oliver seemed too lost in his little world to notice what was happening.

“What’s the deal with her, anyways? Is she still single? She probably is, it’s only been a month.”

“Uh...” Tyler answered, looking at Kate who was seeing red.

Oliver chuckled, still oblivious to what was happening, “even if she is dating someone, I bet the guy’s a loser, I could take him any day. She loves me, I know it.”

Kate didn’t consider herself a violent person, but right now if Luke hadn’t put his hands on hers to help her calm down, she knows she would have given that douchebag a black eye.

And that would’ve been suspicious and weird and Oliver was stronger and more popular than her so he would’ve made her life a living hell.

So thank God for Luke.  
  
Kate got up from her seat and Luke tightened his hold on her.

“Where are you going?” he hissed. Thankfully, Tyler was talking to Oliver and keeping him busy so he wasn’t paying any attention to the two.

Kate pulled her hands away.

“To find my girlfriend,” she mumbled, hurrying out of the cafeteria in order to find the junior before he could stop her.

After searching in a bunch of empty classrooms, she finally found her at the auditorium. She was sitting where the two of them sat last time they were there, to watch Luke’s movie. Kate smiled a little to herself and sat down next to the blonde. If the junior noticed her, she didn’t show it because she kept looking straight ahead, directly at the stage. This worried Kate.

“Emaline?” she called out gently.

The junior hummed, turning her head in Kate’s direction but keeping her eyes ahead.

“Are you… okay?”

The question made Emaline look up, locking eyes with Kate.

“I… can you just leave me alone for now?”

Something inside Kate felt like it snapped. Her heart felt heavy as she blinked and hesitantly nodded. She knew Emaline could see the hurt in her eyes (she’s never been good at hiding her emotions).

“Uh… Sure. I’ll leave you alone, I guess.” Kate stammered before getting up. She was hoping to look into the girl’s eyes once more but Emaline had already turned away, looking at the stage again.

She gave her girlfriend one last look before leaving the auditorium, but only saw the back of her head. With hot tears burning in her eyes, threatening to fall, Kate pushed open the doors to the auditorium and walked away.

And **of course** , Luke would be just down the hallway and, bless his caring heart, immediately frowned and held out his arms to stop Kate from going any further.

“Hey, Kate,” he called out, Kate blinked away her tears furiously, clenching her hand into fists. Luke looked around worriedly, “Where’s Emaline? Did you find her?”

“Not now, Luke,” Kate managed to get out through her teeth, trying to get by the freshman.

Luke reached out and grabbed her, but Kate ripped her arm away.

“I **said** , not now, Luke!” she snapped. Luke took a step back, eyes widening. Kate didn’t see the rest of her reaction because she was already rushing off, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Without even thinking of what she was doing, she stormed right out of the school’s front door, ignoring the calls of ‘Miss! Miss, you can’t leave the school!’ behind her.

Everything had been so perfect, why did this stupid jerk had to come screw things up? It was their first fight since they had started dating and Kate felt like everything was colliding around her. Why didn’t Emaline want to talk to her? Shouldn’t they be able to talk about that stuff together? What if Emaline didn’t want to talk to her because she had already decided to go back to Oliver? Too many unanswered questions were floating through Kate’s mind, feeling like she was about to collapse, she quickly sat down under a tree in the park next to the school.

“God, you’re so stupid, Kate. Why would she ever choose you? This is **Oliver** we’re talking about. Everyone loves Oliver.” Great, now she was talking out loud to herself. Everything was just great.

Kate had been sitting on the ground for a few minutes, plucking out grass from the dirt when she heard a familiar voice.

“Kate, honey?”

It’s her dad. He slowly sat down next to her and waited a few seconds before speaking.

“Mr. Dow told me he saw you leave school. Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Not really.” Kate mumbled.

“I’m afraid you don’t really have a choice here, sweetie. You said you wanted me to act like the principal and not your dad, right? Still want me to do that if you’re going to get repercussion for this little adventure?” Just the use of the word ‘sweetie’ almost brought her to tears once again. Her dad noticed and immediately took her into his arms.

She must’ve fallen asleep in her dad’s arms because when she woke up, she was in her bed and the clock on her wall indicated 3:45.

Actually, she must be **dreaming** , because Emaline was currently sat at the end of her bed.

Kate sat up quickly, pulling the blanket with her.

“Emaline,” she acknowledged the junior.

“Hey, sweetie,”

Kate’s heart didn’t flutter like it usually did when she heard the nickname come from the blonde. It skipped a beat, but more so out of fear and nervousness.

“Are…” Kate trailed off, biting down on her lip, “Are you here to break up with me? If you are please do it quickly, I can’t handle more today.”

Emaline’s eyes widened.

“What? No!” The blonde got closer to the sophomore, taking her hands in hers. “Sweetie, I’m not here to break up with you.”

The taller girl released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Really?”

“Of course not, why would I ever want to break up with you?”

“I don’t know… After what happened with Oliver and then the auditorium… I didn’t know what to think.”

Emaline looked at her with a sad expression, her eyes were glossy from tears threatening to fall.

“What we have is strong, okay? I won’t throw it all away for-“ The blonde was interrupted by a knock on the door and then Ken’s head appeared in the doorway.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, ladies but there’s a phone call for you, Emaline.”

“For me?” Ken nodded and Emaline got up to follow him to the telephone in the kitchen downstairs. Without making any noises, Kate went in her father’s room to listen to the conversation. She felt wrong doing it but she really couldn’t help it.

“Hello?”

“Pookey! So good to hear your voice! I missed you.”

“Oliver? Why are you calling me here?”

“I wanted to talk to you. So I called your house, but like usual your parents weren’t there so I decided to call Tyler and said I might find you here, so I found the number and called.”

“You shouldn’t have called here.”

“Why are you here, anyways? Are you like friends with her, what is this?” Oliver said, completely ignoring what Emaline said.

“You could say that. Why did you really call, Oliver?”

“We have to catch up, I have so many things to say to you. I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner tonight.” Kate had to fight the sudden urge to yell at the phone, telling him that Emaline was her girlfriend but that wouldn’t have helped anyone so she stayed mute.

“Like a date? I don’t think so…”

“Of course not, not like a date, little bear. I just want us to chat, just the two of us.” Kate’s blood was boiling, this jerk was definitely asking her on a date.  could see this.

“I mean… if it’s not a date… I have nothing planned tonight so, sure, let’s catch up.”

Kate’s eyes widened in shock and had to get the phone away from her mouth to make sure no one would hear her. Did Emaline just agree to go on a date with Oliver while she was dating Kate?

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 7. Make yourself pretty.” And with that, he hung up. Kate didn’t even think about making sure that Emaline didn’t know she was listening. Every ounce of her was angry.

As soon as the blonde entered the younger’s girl room, Kate blew up.

“A date!?”

The junior seemed taken back, “what?”

“You just agreed to go on a date with Oliver!” She was yelling and she was pretty sure her father could hear her, but she didn’t care.

“Were you listening to my conversation?”

“Yeah! I felt bad at first but turns out I had a pretty good intuition since you just agreed to cheat on me!”

Emaline’s face changed from confusion to anger in a matter of seconds.

“I can’t believe you would do this! I thought you were different than this!

“Well maybe I’m not who you thought I was, but it’s okay since you’re not who I thought you were either!”

“If you had listened to the conversation well enough, you would have heard me say it’s not a date!”

“Bullshit! You and I both know all he wants is to get in your pants!”

They looked at each other for a moment, both still angry when suddenly Emaline turned around to gather her things.

“You know what? I’m not doing this right now, you’re clearly not listening to me.”

“Oh yeah, of course you have to leave. You have a date to get ready for!”

“It’s not a date, Kate!

“Tell that to him!”

Emaline looked at her for a moment, both of them were breathing heavily. The tension between them slowly began to fade away with each passing second as Emaline’s eyes softened. She took a deep breath.

“I know you think it’s a date, but it’s not, okay? I would never do that to you. I know it seems like meeting him is a bad idea, but I think it will give me some kind of closure that I couldn’t have when he left without saying anything. Please, Kate, I don’t want us to fight anymore.”

Emaline tried to take a step towards Kate, but the sophomore immediately took a step backwards, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

“Kate…”

Silence. Kate’s face was blank. Another step forward, another step backwards.

“Please, leave.” The tall girl mumbled, feeling very small for the first time in her life.

Emaline sighed. She never wanted anything bad to happen to them. This had all escalated way too quickly.

Before Kate could see her cry, she turned around and left.

As soon as Kate heard the front door close downstairs. The brunette collapsed on her bed with tears were streaming down her face.

She stayed up nearly all night long, either staring up at the ceiling blankly or with fresh tears in her eyes that blurred her vision. She would fall asleep at random intervals, sometimes for twenty minutes, sometimes for thirty, but she would always wake up with Emaline as the first thought in her mind

When she finally woke up, the sun was slowly coming up. Her clock read 5am. She cleared her throat, realizing that her throat was hurting and she had this huge headache. She felt hungover for some reason despite the lack of alcohol consumption and thanked God when she realized it was Saturday. She didn’t have school today (and therefore she wouldn't have to deal with people today.)

She changed her clothes, took some pills to get rid of the headache and tried to get back to sleep. Thankfully it worked, because the next time she woke up, it was by her dad entering her room with a plate full of pancakes. It was 11am.

“Hey, honey?” Her dad whispered.

“Hmm,” answered Kate as a way of showing she was awake.

“I made your favorite. Blueberry pancakes.”

“I’m not hungry, Dad.”

Ken sighed and put the plate on her nightstand.

“You have to eat.” He began caressing her hair the way he used to when she had nightmares as as kid and was too scared to go back to sleep. Kate wished she could go back to that time, when the worst thing in the word was a nightmare.

“I’m not hungry.” She repeated.

“Well, I’m leaving this here just in case. I’m here for you, okay?”

“Thanks, Dad.” Kate felt a kiss on her forehead and then he left the room quietly.

After a while, she decided to try eating the pancakes, but after only one bite she felt like throwing up. So, she set the plate back where it was and went back to sleep.

At least, she tried to. Her mind wouldn’t shut off. Flashes of Emaline were going through her mind, some happy, some sad and some angry. She never wanted anything bad to happen but she still couldn’t believe that Emaline would do that to her.

It was a date, right? For sure. Oliver wouldn't make it anything but a date.

How could the junior be so oblivious?

But at the same time, the blonde was also right. Oliver left without saying anything and she was (is?) in love with him. It wasn't fair to Emaline, she deserved better—she deserved some kind of closure in some way—even if she was with Kate. She deserved that; to fully move on from him.

**Crap**.

Maybe Kate had been wrong.

She really did want the best for Emaline and she wanted her to be happy. Maybe the only way they can really move on with their relationship with Oliver back is if that meant Emaline had to officially break everything off with Oliver, in person.

The brunette had been selfish and forgot to trust to blonde, letting her rage and insecurities blind her. Even after Emaline tried to explain herself, Kate still didn’t listen.

She really had messed up.

She had to go apologize to Emaline right now, tell her that she was wrong, tell her that she—

“Kate?” Her dad called from downstairs.

“Yeah?”

“There’s someone here for you. I’m sending them up.”

Before Kate had time to react, someone knocked on her door.

“Come in.”

Sure enough, the door opened slowly, Emaline stepping in the room, shyly.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

It was silent for half a second before Kate spoke up again.

“I am  **so** sorry,” she whispered, causing Emaline to raise her eyebrows. Kate took a deep breath, “I should've trusted you. I shouldn't have been so immature. I **knew** you wouldn't go out with him while you were with me it’s… I don't know, I was just blind because I was so scared that I’d lose you, but I just ended up making things worse. If you're here to officially break up with me then—”

“ **Woah** , woah,” Emaline hurried over to sit down at the edge of Kate’s bed, placing a hand on the younger girl’s blanket-covered lap, “I’m not here to break up with you, Kate,” she said with a soft smile, “I told Oliver that him and I aren't a thing anymore, that I don't want to be with him after he left me without saying anything, I told him I deserve better.”

“You **do** deserve better,” Kate said in a hurry.

Emaline tilted her head, “Why do you think I’m dating **you**?”

Warmth rushed to Kate’s cheeks and she lowered her head.

Emaline hummed, “I forgive you, by the way. It's understandable that you would be worried, Oliver and I have a lot of history,” Kate gave her a sad look and Emaline was quick to speak up again, “but that's **all** it is; **history** , the past. You're my present and my future, Kate.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. Emaline looked jittery, like she was holding something back.

“What is it?”

The blonde hesitated a little before speaking up.

“I also have to apologize, because you… were right. It was a date for **him**. He took me to the restaurant where we had our first date four years ago and I guess he was hoping that would make me forgive him for all the awful stuff he did. He did a whole speech about how we were right together and that we belonged to each other.”

In that moment, Kate didn’t care that she had been right, all she cared about is how mad she was at Oliver and how scared she was of what Emaline was going to say next.

“He tried to kiss me.” The sophomore’s eyes widen and she felt her entire body about to blow up. “Hey, I said **tried** , okay? As in, he didn’t succeed. There’s only person I want to kiss and that person is **you** , Kate. I made it clear that I wasn’t interested in him. Besides, he’s just a coward, he left again without saying anything. It’s what he does.

“He’s such a dickhead.” Kate said without thinking.

Emaline chuckled, “yeah he’s a dickhead, but I don’t care about him. I care about my super gorgeous girlfriend who’s not mad at me anymore…?”

Kate smiled, “I’m not mad anymore.” A pause. “ Are you?”

“Of course not.”

“So… We’re okay?”

“We’re okay.” Emaline smiled, relief apparent on her face too.

“Can I… Can I kiss you?”

The junior’s face soften, “always.”

They both leaned in quickly and Kate immediately put her hand on Emaline’s neck, bringing them even closer. The two of them were smiling too much to kiss properly so it was clumsy but they didn’t have a care in the world. They were okay.

After kissing for a while, they got interrupted by Kate’s grumbling stomach.

“Someone’s hungry.” Emaline teased, and the younger girl blushed, slightly embarrassed.

“C’mon, I’m taking you out for lunch, my treat.” The smaller girl took Kate’s hand, leading them downstairs.

When they arrived in the kitchen, the two girls were met with three pair of eyes looking at them.

“Hi honey, glad to see you’re feeling better.” He smiled and turned to Emaline, “Hi, Emaline.

“Good morning, Mr Messner.”

“Please, I already told you, at home you can call me Ken.”

“Yes, sorry Mr Mess- Ken.”

Kate turned away from the interaction and met eyes with Luke.

“Luke, can I talk to you for a moment?”

He nodded and they went to talk in the living room.

“I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you yesterday. I wasn’t in a good mood and I took it all on you, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I get it, I do the same thing too. I understand and I forgive you.”

“Thanks, Luke.” She smiled at him and went back into the kitchen. When she got back, she saw her girlfriend making conversation with her father and Sherry.

“Well actually, my parents are always busy with work or fancy dinners so they don’t have much time to worry about where I am, or whatever.” The junior was fidgeting in her seat, uncomfortable with the subject. Emaline’s parents worked very closely with the mayor, so they were always swarmed with work, thus leaving the blonde alone most of the time. Kate knew this was a touchy subject and it took a long time for Emaline to tell her everything about her family situation because it was something she kept secret.

“Alright Dad, you can stop bothering Emaline now.” Kate teased, Ken scoffed in answer, pretending to be mad.

“I’m just trying to get to know your girlfriend, honey.” Kate’s heart fluttered at the word ‘girlfriend’. She was so thankful that her father and the O’Neils had accepted her for who she was and that she didn’t have to live with an homophobic family. Coming out to them was the hardest thing she ever had to do but the reaction she got was beyond anything she could have hoped. Emaline seemed to read her thoughts and took her hand with a smile.

At the restaurant they talked a little bit more about the Oliver situation to make sure nobody was holding back anything, this time the two of them stayed completely calm, listening to what the other had to say and everything had been great. Kate liked that the blonde was so vulnerable about her feelings, it was something that she admired in her and respected a lot.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly. After getting back from lunch, they went to Emaline’s house to watch movies and cuddle except the movie they chose was boring so they ended up making out on the couch, but nobody was complaining.

The sophomore must have fallen asleep after the first half of the second movie because a loud noise coming from the TV made her wake up in shock and she would have fallen off the couch if Emaline’s body hadn’t been completely laying on her at the moment.

“Em?” Kate whispered after fully waking up, checking to see if the junior was asleep.

“Five more minutes,” mumbled Emaline, cuddling more into the brunette’s neck.

“I wish I could give you that but it’s already after 5pm and I have to get home.”

Emaline looked up with a pout.

“So you’re just going to leave poor little me alone?”

“Em-“ tried Kate but the blonde cut her off.

“No, I understand. You’d rather leave your girlfriend alone than be with her. It’s fine. Leave, you shall.”

Kate giggled at the sad expression that Emaline was sporting.

“You’re so dramatic.”

“I just like hanging out with you.”

“I like hanging out with you too.” She kissed the blonde softly on the lips but pulled away before Emaline could continue.

“I have to go.” Kate repeated.

Emaline answered with a dramatic sigh.

“What if I die tonight and the last thing you said to me was a sigh?”

“And they say **I’m** dramatic.” Kate rolled her eyes at the response as she walked towards the door. They kissed goodbye again and she left.

XXXXXX

Monday came quickly and Kate soon found herself at her locker again. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to her left. To her surprise, she locked eyes with Oliver. He wasted no time before talking.

“You’re friends with Emaline, right?”

“Uh… Yeah?”

“Good. I need your help.”

“... For what?” Kate was looking around him to see if anyone she knew could save her from the weirdest conversation she ever had.

“Girls talk about boys together, right? I know Emaline loves romantic stuff.” It could have been sweet if he hadn’t rolled his eyes as he said it. “I need help getting her back and since you’re like her best friend or whatever, you’re going to help me.”

The sophomore stayed silent for a while. “No, I’m not.”

“What do you mean no? Don’t you want to see her happy? She’ll be happy with me.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Why are you being such a bitch about this? I’m doing this for her.”

“What makes you so sure she wants to date you? From what I’ve seen, she doesn’t seem very interested in you.” Kate smirked, but Oliver just rolled his eyes again.

“She’s just playing hard to get. I know that girl, she’s a tease.”

Kate clenched her fists and stayed silent for a while.

“I’m not helping you.” She said, closing her locker and leaving the senior.

At lunch, the sophomore was still replaying Oliver’s words in her mind over and over again. He seemed determined to get Emaline back no matter what it took. It was weird since he acted like he didn’t care about her before he left. This jerk knew that the Emaline from before would have accepted anything from him, the thing is that he didn’t know was that the junior had changed for the better and she now knew she deserved better than Oliver.

Kate smiled at how proud she was of her girlfriend she knew the blonde would never leave her for Oliver, she trusted Emaline.

It’s just **him** that Kate didn’t trust.

When Luke and Mcquaid sat down at the table without Tyler anywhere in sight, Kate raised an eyebrow.

“Where’s Tyler?”

Mcquaid shrugged and instantly, a bad feeling settled in Kate’s stomach.

Kate looked around to see if she could spot Oliver or Tyler anywhere, but she couldn’t find them. Emaline sat down quickly next to her and didn’t even think to greet her before speaking.

“Something is about to happen.” She said with a worried look on her face.

As soon as she said that, music started playing in the cafeteria. Everyone got quiet and sure enough, Oliver, wearing a fancy suit, entered the room. He was holding a bunch of signs and a rose was stuck between his teeth. As everyone followed him with their eyes, he walked to their table. Tyler then suddenly appeared next to Emaline, he handed her a rose, mouthed the words “I am so sorry” with an apologetic smile and went back to Oliver’s side. The senior smirked and slowly showed each signs for them to read.

_Emaline, my love, my everything_

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

_You belong to me as I belong to you_

_The course of true love never did run smooth_

_But I would not wish any companion in the world but you’_

_Such is my love, to thee I so belong, that for thy right myself will bear all wrong._

The whole cafeteria was silent as Oliver got down on one knee. Kate was looking at Oliver and Emaline back and forth. Her heart was pumping loudly in her ears and she could see her girlfriend frozen in place. Tyler was looking very uncomfortable standing there, clearly wishing to be anywhere but here.

The senior took the rose out of his mouth and offered it to the junior.

“Emaline, my love, my everything. Please forgive me for all that I’ve done in the past. Give me a second chance. Will you go on a date with me?”

A lot of students started cheering loudly, but Kate could barely hear them. Everyone at the table waited anxiously for Emaline to react.

All of a sudden, she got up and shoved the flowers in his face and pushed him on his shoulders.

“You’re such an asshole, Oliver Schermerhorn!” The whole room exploded in noises but they all calmed down after a while to listen to what she was going to say next.

“You think I’m just going to take you back after everything you did to me because you wrote some Shakespeare quotes on paper and gave me two flowers? I don’t give a shit about you Oliver! I haven’t for a while! Someone helped me realize that I deserve better than you and that person was right. I do deserve better than someone who treated me like shit, told me I wasn’t pretty without any makeup on, never cared to ask me how my day was and would just leave to another city without saying goodbye!”

Emaline took a pause to breathe but when Oliver opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off.

“Oh no, Schermerhorn, **I’m** talking right now. It was hard getting over you but I did it and I’m glad I did because I found someone amazing and they’re there for me when I need them to and they actually give a shit about me and I’m pretty much sure I’m falling in love with them. They’re twice the person you could ever be. You’re a coward and you deserve to rot in hell for what you did. I hate you Oliver Schermerhorn. So take those flowers and shove them up your ass.”

As the students exploded in cheers once again, Emaline ran out of the cafeteria. Kate was frozen in place and it was Luke that made her snap back to reality.

“Go after her!”

She found her girlfriend in the closest bathroom. The farthest bathroom stall was locked when she got in. She knocked quietly.

“Sweetie, it’s me. Can you come out?” Kate didn’t have time to think of the pun, too busy worrying about Emaline.

The bathroom door opened slowly, revealing how hard the girl had been crying. Her eyes were all red and wet trails were on her face from the tears. The taller girl immediately took the junior into her arms and squeezed. She could feel Emaline shaking as she hugged her and Kate was trying to calm her down by whispering comforting words in her ear.

It took awhile but the blonde finally stopped crying after a few minutes. Emaline was sitting on the counter and Kate was snug between her legs.

Emaline wiped her last tear and started speaking.

“I’m so sorry for saying I was dating somebody because now everyone is going to wonder who I’m dating and it’s dangerous because we have to keep it a secret. I’m so sorry I messed up I would understand if you're mad or-“ the brunette had heard enough and cut the junior off.

“Em, I’m not mad. At all. I don’t care about that at all right now. I’m too proud of you to care.” When Emaline raised her eyebrow in confusion, Kate explained, “babe, you stood up to Oliver, you completely destroyed him. I’m just so happy you got to say all that stuff you wanted to him for so long and stand up for yourself. We don’t have to worry about the bad stuff right now, alright? This is a celebration.”

Emaline looked at her softly for a moment. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I really don’t know.” Kate teased and kissed the blonde.

The brunette was still kissing Emaline when she thought of something and pulled away, Emaline looked at her with confusion.

“I’m falling for you too.”

The blonde’s eyes soften with realization and she smiled the biggest smile that Kate had ever seen.

After kissing for a few more minutes, the bell rang and they had to go their separate ways.

 

The sophomore underestimated the impact Emaline’s words had on the school. **Everyone** was talking about the mystery guy that the actress was dating. It was kind of funny to see everyone losing their minds over this. After all, Emaline and Kate weren’t the most subtle.

They leave for a short period of time to make a movie and they come back, the two of them now always next to each other. They walk in the hallways together, they eat together, it’s rare to see one without the other when they're out of class but no one can figure out who is dating Emaline because Kate’s not a **boy**. It also makes Kate angry but she’s trying to find the positive aspects of the situation, so she’s choosing to laugh at their obliviousness

The day finally came to an end and she was about to join Emaline at her locker when she heard a voice shout behind her.

“You bitch!” She looked behind her in shock and saw Oliver approaching her quickly. She walked a few steps backwards, scared of what he was going to do when he got to her, but fortunately he left space between them. “You told Emaline what I was going to do, right? And you didn’t want her to be with me for some reason so you convinced her that she was “better” than me. Why would you do that? it’s like you’re in love with her or something, you creep!”

“God, Oliver! Leave her alone, she doesn’t like you, she said it herself! Get your head out of your ass!” Kate was officially annoyed.

“She’s just confused. I’m gonna find the asshole that she’s dating and I’m gonna make him realize he’s a nobody and that guy, you and everyone that Emaline is close with will realize that she’s mine.”

“She’s not an object for you to own, Oliver. She’s a person, with feelings. Do you know what feelings are or did you forget what they were when you left like a coward to go to New York?”

He suddenly took a menacing step forward and Kate was sure he was about to hit her when a voice spoke.

“I suggest you get away from her, Mr. Schermerhorn. Or else there’ll be consequences, and you don’t want that on your second day back, do you?” Ken Messner was standing there, looking furiously at Oliver.

Oliver took a step back, a sleazy smile on his face that some people (for God-knows-why) would find charming.

“We were just having fun, Mr Messner. Don’t worry. Right, Kate?”

The principal wasn’t having it.

“Just go home, Oliver. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

The boy stared back at the principal for a few seconds and sighed.

He whispered, “this is **not** over yet, Messner” and left.

As soon as he was gone, Kate started breathing normally again, her heart was still beating fast. Who knows what would’ve happened if her dad hadn’t been there?

Ken took his daughter in his arms and hold her tight for a while, only separating when Emaline spoke next to them.

“Hey, is everything okay?” She was caressing her girlfriend’s back, worried. “You never came to my locker so I figured something had happened and it looks like I was right.”

When Kate only responded by hugging the blonde, the latter looked over to Ken.

“I should probably leave you two alone to talk. Kate, honey, just warn me if you’ll be sleeping over. Take good care of her, Emaline.”

“I will, Ken. Thank you.” The junior kissed the side of Kate’s head. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s go to my place.”

The brunette nodded and as they walked to the blonde’s house, Kate told her everything that had just happened.

She also had to physically hold Emaline back when she finished the story.

“I swear to God, I will kill him I know exactly where he lives. You know what let me go right now, he won’t even know what hit him.”

“Em, stop.” Kate was giggling at her small girlfriend, easily keeping her in place.

“Let go of me, babe. I’ll fight him.”

“Let’s go to your house instead. I kind of just wanna cuddle right now.” Emaline instantly stopped struggling in Kate’s arms and started walking the right direction again.

“I’ll always have time to fight him tomorrow.”

XXXXXX

It was 9:30 when they finished their second movie and Kate realized how late it was.

“Crap.” She stood up in a hurry and started looking around for her bag.

“Just stay the night, your dad said you could.” Emaline mumbled, still laying on the couch.

“What if your parents get home and they see me?” The brunette knew that they didn’t want Emaline’s parents to know about them and them finding out by seeing the two girls sleeping in a bed together wasn’t something Kate wanted to happen.

“They’re out of town, they won’t come back until Wednesday so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Kate hesitated slightly but nodded.

“Perfect,” the blonde smiled, “let’s go to bed, I’m already exhausted.”

After finding clothes that we’re not too small for Kate, they got in bed. Sleeping while cuddling with Emaline might have been one of the sophomore’s favorite thing in the world. The blonde might be protective during the day, always making sure that Kate is okay and will always defend her to the point where the taller girl as to physically hold her back, but Emaline during the night was a completely different story.

At their first sleepover, Kate had been a nervous mess, not knowing what to expect but the junior had made sure the younger girl was always comfortable. The brunette kind of expected Emaline to be the bigger spoon but as soon as they got into bed, she soon understood that she liked being the little spoon. Kate had like that, liked the idea that even strong people like her girlfriend wanted to be the little spoon. She also liked the idea of protecting her, she liked the feeling of holding Emaline, like she was shielding her from the bad things around them.

They laid for a while face to face, foreheads touching, talking about everything and nothing. After a moment of silence, the junior spoke.

“Hey, you know I’ll never get back with him, right?”

The younger girl looked at her for a moment, “yeah, I know.”

“I won’t let anyone stand between us, especially not him. I promise.” She held up her pinky and Kate giggled before intertwining her pinky with Emaline’s.

“Promise.”

They changed the topic after but Emaline soon realized that Kate had fallen asleep while she was talking. The blonde giggled, pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek and got closer to her, her head in the crook of the brunette’s neck and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Kate was the one who woke up first, a little bit before their alarm rang. She looked at Emaline for a long moment, appreciating how beautiful her girlfriend looked in the morning . She looked so peaceful, like there were no problems in the world that could bother her. Kate thought that right now, looking at the woman she loved, there’s not one problem that could bother her too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end !
> 
> This fanfic took me like a week of intense mental breakdowns so I really hope you appreciate it. If you did don’t forget to leave kudos and a comment :-)
> 
> First of i just wanna thank my friend tara (she’s sxftmelody on here go check out her fics) for helping me, she’s the one who corrected my mistakes and added a lot of interesting parts that I could have never thought of that so thank you
> 
> Also I just wanna say that I actually liked Oliver he was very interesting but I just wanna him to be a real dickhead in this lmao
> 
> AND the reason why tyler helped oliver in the cafeteria is because that boy just wants everyone to be happy, he didn’t want to say know to oliver and saying no would have been suspicious 
> 
> ok thats it thank you for reading talk to me on twitter @chlobeaIe i’m lame


End file.
